Lollipop "Lolly" Onimod
Lollipop Candy Onimod, better known as Lolly, is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. She is a 6-year-old, anthropomorphic pterodactyl living in an unknown dimension. She is a member of a group called the Fun Pack, which was founded by her older cousin Pencil. Lolly doesn't actually have a middle name, but she made up one for herself. Personality Lolly is a kind hearted, sweet, friendly, and helpful girl who will do anything to help her friends. Lolly is quite cheerful and upbeat, is quite optimistic, and expects the best out of people. She believes her friends are awesome and aspires to be as helpful to them as possible. Although normally a positive person, if she is put under too much pressure, she will get upset. Lolly is shy and timid, and is the most quiet out of the three children raised by Juicy. She is somewhat insecure and is inspired by her friends to become a better person. She knows that no one is perfect and recognises that everyone has flaws, but believes that everyone can improve. She has a childlike personality and is a bit naive and gullible. She has troubles with her school work and has trouble understanding certain things like basic math, but she's not dumb as she has her intelligent moments. She gets smarter throughout the series as well as more confident. She enjoys music and singing, and also loves candy and sweets. She is very defensive of her relationship with Axel, as she is very insecure about it, but has a good, stable bond with him. She often feels empathy for her people who are less fortunate than her. Appearance Lolly is a small, bipedal pterodactyl with yellow fur and a blonde tuft of hair at the front of her head. She has short, soft orange hair at the back and light blue eyes. She wears a red t-shirt and matching shoes, along with a blue skirt. She has wings but she cannot fly due to her young age. Lolly is 80cm high and slightly 'chubby in a cute way' as Axel puts it. Concept Lolly was created to be one of two younger cousins of Pencil. She took the form of a pterodactyl and is yellow since her creator thinks of yellow for pterodactyls. When she was originally created, she couldn't read but this trait has been passed on to Mac (who can write, but very badly). Powers and abilities Lolly has the power to float by catching air under her wings, however she cannot actually fly yet. She also has a secret mirror/laser power that she doesn't know about yet. Lolly, like Pencil, is quite agile, although she stumbles from time to time. History Lolly was born in Green Mountain although shortly after she was born she was left at the house of her aunt, Juicy, for unknown reasons. After Mac was born, he got dropped off too, and neither know who their parents are. She attends Kindergarten at Green Mountain Elementary, along with her friends, Puff and Axel. Lolly is raised by her aunt Juicy, and sees her as a mother figure. Strengths Kind heart Lolly is kind and helpful towards others, and puts others ahead of herself. Skilled Singer/Songwriter Lolly is quite good at singing and writes her own songs. Weaknesses Intelligence Lolly isn't very smart since she is only young, but she has shown signs of hidden intelligence occasionally. Flight Lolly cannot fly due to her young age, and wishes she could fly. However, she can glide/float. Gullible Lolly is sometimes gullible and naive. Confidence Lolly is very insecure at times, and quite shy. Relationships Family Mac Lolly is very close with her little brother. Whenever Lolly is out looking for adventure, Mac will usually be right behind her. However, Lolly and Mac do fight or tease each other sometimes, since they are siblings after all. Pencil Pencil is Lolly's older cousin. Pencil invited Lolly to join the Fun Pack when it was founded, to which she gladly accepted. Lolly thinks Pencil is cool and wants to be cool like her. Lolly also is helpful towards Pencil. Pencil tries to help Lolly with her love life, although Lolly doesn't trust Pencil. Juicy When Lolly was a baby, she was dropped off at her aunt Juicy's house. Juicy took in her niece and cared for her like her own child. Lolly, along with Mac and Pencil, also thinks that Juicy's habit of drinking lots of apple juice is weird. Friends Puff Lolly and Puff are best friends, and attend Kindergarten together. They mostly hang out at school. They are often seen each lunch together in the playground. They act like sisters and often tease each other. Sometimes they talk about who they're going to get married to. Puff teases Lolly about her crush on Axel but is also supportive of it. Lolly also is jealous that Puff can fly, sometimes asking her for flying lessons, although Puff charges money for them. Fire Lolly and Fire are both members of the Fun Pack. They are also friends. Lolly is supportive of Pencil and Fire's relationship but fails to understand that Pencil has love problems just like she does, thinking that Fire and Pencil have it easy. Wet Like Fire, Wet is also Lolly's friend and fellow Fun Pack member. They don't interact much but they are friends. Headache Headache is a friend to Lolly, but they don't interact much. They are also in the Fun Pack together. Alemara Lolly and Alemara are friends too. They are also both close with Axel and Pencil and are both members of the Fun Pack. Tamalex Like the others, Lolly and Tamalex don't interact much, but they are friends and members of the Fun Pack. Love Interests Axel When Lolly was three years old, she noticed Pencil bring a boy home from school. While the boy, Axel, was playing with Mac, one of Lolly's toys broke and she went looking for Juicy to get help. Axel offered to help Lolly, since he knew how to fix toys, but Lolly told him that only a grown-up could fix a toy. She ran off to find Juicy, but found that she was talking to Pencil. Waiting for them to finish talking, Lolly overheard Pencil telling Juicy that Axel was being bullied at school, and told her all the reasons why. Lolly heard that Axel didn't know who his parents were, and Lolly felt empathy for him, since she, too, had no idea who her parents were. She felt sorry for him and felt like she had been a little too hard on him earlier and went back to apologize and Axel fixed the toy for her, and a small spark was lit inside her, which later flourished into romantic feelings. Lolly wasn't fully aware of these feelings until recently, once she was six. Lolly often did nice favours for Axel when she was younger, although now that she is aware of her crush on him, she is self conscious around him, wondering what he thinks of her and doubting that he likes her because of their age difference. Although Axel gets annoyed at Lolly's childishness, he does genuinely care about her, and return her feelings, although his own feelings didn't start until later. Since Lolly is one of the few people who treat Axel with respect, and cares more about him than anyone else does, he gained respect for Lolly as well as romantic feelings, although he too doubts that she likes him back. They like to do homework together, and Axel often helps Lolly with her homework. Lolly has gotten smarter since she started hanging out with Axel. Lolly and Axel are both very nervous and self conscious around each other, but they have an extremely strong bond. Category:Fun Pack members Category:Characters